ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
B10 Ov: tua: Gladiators ready
Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventures. Series One, Episode Thirteen, By Pdfletcher. Characters. *Ben Tennyson. *Gwen Tennyson. *Kevin Levin. *Tyran Voltaire. Villians. *Rival Gladiators. Aliens Used. *Fourarms. *Cannonbolt. *Shocksquatch. x 2. *Chromastone. x 2. *Greymatter. Plot. '' Downtown Bellwood.'' A trio of teen's leant against the bodywork of a car, parked alongside the kurb of the Mr Smoothy's. Relaxing in the mid-day sun they were content to watch the hustle and bustle pass by. The Blue sky above them stretched far and unbroken by cloud's. It was this stretch of unashamed blue that provided thier first warning that today would be a usual day for our heroes. A small, rectangular object was falling from the sky towards our heroes at an alarming rate. The faint whistling they had thought was a plane passing overhead, rose in volume to an alarming screeh. CRASH !!!! The huge metal square smashed into the concrete of the road, causing jagged cracks and rough peaks of road to be forced upwards. Car's swerved and carrerred to avoid the un-earthly intruder and the damage it had caused. Ben leapt up from the bonnet and began running towards the cube. Gwen and Kevin rose with a slight suggestion of reluctance and followed him. Ben ran upto the odd cube and began rapping on the metallic form. " Hello. " Ben asked with uncontained glee. " What are you so happy about ? " Gwen called over. " Finally some excitment, your holiday must have been boring upto now. " Ben called over his shoulder. " Yeah boring. " she muttered sarcastically. The was a smart hiss of steam and a mechanical clunking began to come from the cube's surface. The outline of a smaller cube appeared on the surface, this smaller cube shook independantly of the rest of the ship and began to lower itself revealing steps up to an inner door. The steps touched the ground with a fump. The door slid open neatly. " Ben Tennyson ? " came a loud growl of a voice. " Yeah, who wants to know ?. " He remarked smartly. He raised the Omnitrix, in his perihapel vision he saw Gwen and Kevin make simmilar moves. " Tyran Voltaire, Grand champion of two systems, seven earth years running, possessor of the golden belt of the triumphant, raining champion of the planet mauler league. " He boasted as he appeared from the darkness of the cube. He stood seven feet tall, his skin rough and spiny, was blue. He was clad in armour and several blades hung from various scabbards. He grinned, " A huge pleasure to meet you, Ben Tennyson. " he clasped Ben's hand and shook it with huge force, enough to shake his entire body. " And it is my honour to formally invite you to compete in this system's annual battleleague. " " Battleleague ?, whats that ? " Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. The rest is coming soon.... Trivia. http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Omniverse:_The_Unseen_Adventures Category:Episodes